Crimson Butterflies
by MegaKenneth99
Summary: 5 years later, when Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls, they find themselves trapped in a mysterious village far away in the depths of the forest where it is cursed with an endless night, as Dipper and Mabel unravel the village's past, they uncover the village horrifying secret,a ritual involving twins where one must die. Reviews are much appreciated! :)
1. Chapter 1- The Lost Village

Didn't we always promise each other…. that we would always be together?

It was a clear summer's day in Gravity Falls, the sun above bathed the surrounding forest in a angelic golden light, tall pine trees soared majestically over the forest floor and chirps and croaks could be heard from the bustling wildlife of the nearby bushes and shrubs. By the side of a clear and cool stream, resting on a large boulder slightly covered in damp moss, a boy perhaps of 17 years of age sat, fiddling with his over worn blue and white cap with a faded blue pine tree nuzzled in the center of the cap, he wore a slightly weary expression, with messy brown hair that reached past his ears, which could be the result of the nearly 5 hours drive to get here. Donning a red t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie, he brushed off the moss off his beige pants and strolled towards a girl not too far away from where he was sitting. His name? Dipper Pines.

Walking over to the girl, his shoes slightly crunching over the leaves littered on the forest floor, he smiled as he watched the girl skip a few stones across the stream. She had long, slightly wavy brown hair that tumbled below her shoulders; she wore an oversized red sweater, her personal favorite, with a crimson butterfly stamped in the center, she also donned a knee length beige skirt, with black shoes and ankle high socks. She was also 17 years of age, but older than Dipper, she would often tell. Sitting down next to her, Dipper smiled and threw a stone into the stream. Her name? Mabel Pines.

"Remember we used to play here all the time?" Mabel said. "Yeah, solving mysteries and finding hidden secrets, those were summers that I won't forget…" Dipper said reminiscently. "You better not!" Mabel giggled and playfully punched Dipper in the arm, causing him to mock groan in pain. If they weren't side by side, it would be hard to believe that they were twins; radically different in many ways, Dipper was usually the calm, quiet but clever one while Mabel was fun going and very peppy and energetic. "Sadly… it'll be gone soon…" Mabel said suddenly with a twinge of sadness in her voice. Dipper remembered that the surrounding forest, where they played over the summers, was going to become a dam very soon, and this maybe the last time, they would see the forest… Dipper soon became lost in thought, remembering how he and Mabel would venture from their home in the not too far Mystery Shack, to this very forest where they would use the journal, a book containing the secret findings of Gravity Falls to hunt for monsters or just plainly fool around, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the journal, now withered over the years and flipped through the pages slowly and sighed. "Mabel, do you think…" but before he could finish his sentence, he suddenly caught Mabel as if she were in a trance, chasing after what appeared to be a crimson butterfly. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled, but she did not respond, prompting Dipper to quickly chase after her into the depths of the forest.

Running after Mabel, Dipper puffed and panted, chasing after an unresponsive Mabel. 'Mabel! Where are you going?" he yelled. He continued running after her when all of a sudden, the forest became pitch black, he became disorientated, if was as if the forest was caving in on him. The chirping and the croaks stopped, all he could hear was the mournful whistling of the wind. "Mabel!" he cried as he spotted her running after the butterfly. He chased after her, heart palpitating, his actions became more frantic, his vision suddenly become more distorted, Mabel's figure was flickering between her and another girl dressed in a snow white dress, and when he finally grabbed Mabel shoulders, his vision flashed, a brief image of him strangling Mabel and then, all became darkness.

Dipper gasped and opened his eyes, he was back in the forest and it was strangely night time, the moon above glowed eerily as it illuminated the forest floor. Dipper looked at his shaking hands, "What was that?" he asked himself. He looked around and Mabel was nowhere to be found, he called her name, but silence was his only reply. Suddenly, Dipper saw a path that lead uphill, seeing as Mabel may had been there, Dipper rushed up the path, worried about Mabel's safety. Approaching near the top of the path, Dipper reached a large gate, just in front, a boy in an oddly similar white costume, that resembled a yukata, the male version of the kimono. His face buried in her hands, weeping. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"the boy kept repeating over and over. Dipper tried to speak to him, but there was no reply. Nervously walking past the boy, he finally reached what appeared to be a plateau, several torches lit up the area, casting a glow onto the nearby surroundings, the plateau looked over a village, not any Dipper seen before, it looked dark and desolate and an eerie miasma blanketed it. Overlooking the village, Dipper saw Mabel standing there motionless. "Mabel…" Dipper called out cautiously. She turned around and several crimson butterflies flew from her chest, fluttering away into the cold night. "The lost village…" Mabel uttered under her breath, as her eyes returned to the sight of the lonely village in the endless night.


	2. Chapter 2- The Camera Of Souls

Chapter 2- The Camera Of Souls

"Mabel, why did you run off like that?" Dipper questioned Mabel furiously. "I…I don't know… I don't remember anything… something was beckoning me to come close… to follow that butterfly…" Mabel said, fear creeping into her voice. "Well, we don't know where we are… we're lost…" Dipper sighed. "Maybe the journal might know something?" Mabel asked. Flicking through the pages of the journal, Dipper tried to find something about a village, but the journal turned up blank. "There's nothing…" Dipper exhaled. "Maybe… we could head down to the village, someone must know the way out." Mabel said. Dipper thought about it, it seemed as if were the most logical thing to do, so may as well try it. They found a path heading towards the village and set down towards it, on the way Mabel spotted something on the road. "Is that… a handbag?" Mabel said, picking up the jet-black purse. Inside there were two newspaper articles and a photograph. The first one spoke of a surveyor of Gravity Falls dam disappearing.

_Surveyor Missing At Gravity Falls Dam_

_Thomas Fields was reported missing as of August 10,2013. He was reported to have headed down to the depths of the woodlands to survey the site of the proposed Gravity Falls dam. When he failed to show up at the end of work, a dispatch team was sent to locate him, but searches have failed to locate the surveyor. Wife, Alice Fields has aided in the search and hopes desperately that her husband can return back to her soon._

Glancing onto the second article, it appeared to be a follow up of the previous one, this time stating the discontinuation of the search for the surveyor:

_ Search For Surveyor Called Off After 3 Days_

_ The search for missing surveyor Thomas Fields has been discontinued after 3 days of searching by local authorities. Local authorizes have reported that they have throughoutly searched the area but still have failed to find the missing man. Wife Alice Fields begged authorities to continue the search, but her efforts became fruitless when officers officially stopped the search and rescue two days ago._

Dipper looked over at the photo, a smiling couple with a man with black hair and a wide grin standing next to a cheery woman with long brunette hair. Could this be Thomas and Alice Smith? he wondered. Heading further down the path, they eventually could see the village. In the far distance, Dipper spotted a woman dressed in a white shirt and a blue skirt, but there was something odd in the way she moved, as if she was gliding… Dipper called out to her, but she offered no response, she simply went into a nearby house. Walking towards the house, Dipper and Mabel saw a light flashing inside. "Dipper… I'm scared…"Mabel whispered. "Its ok… we'll be fine…" Dipper reassured her as she placed her hand on his shoulder, but suddenly Mabel walked past him and Dipper's eyed widened as he still felt the hand on his shoulder, he spun around but no one was there… "Dipper are you ok?" Mabel asked in front. Dipper clutched his hand and stared into the forest. "Yeah… I'm fine… thought I saw something…" Dipper murmured, slightly unnerved. Heading towards the door where they saw the woman go inside, the door swung open and they stepped inside, the darkness swallowing them whole.

Inside the house, it appeared it was in a dilapidated and the air reeked of mold and dust, Furniture… of what was left of it, lay covered in a fine layer of dust and lay scattered across various areas of the room. Several candles sputtered and flickered in an attempt of keep the darkness at bay and somehow Dipper and Mabel felt as if they were being watched… Dipper heard Mabel whine in fright, he turned around and saw Mabel looking terrified of something. "Mabel… are you ok?" Dipper asked with concern. He clutched Mabel's hand and gasped as his mind blanked and his vision became pure white.

In this what appeared to be a vision…he saw a woman who look like the one he saw in the photo, she was visibly scared calling out to someone named Thomas… it appeared as if she was in the same house they were in, she reached a door on the far end of the corridor and opened it and found a man faced away from her, bruised and bloody. "Thomas?" the voice echoed and when the man turned around, there were only screams. Brief flashes of the man strangling the woman, his face ripped and torn in multiple places, a girl's insane demonic laugh rang and rang throughout his mind and then silence…

Dipper opened his eyes, panting. "What was that?" he asked Mabel. She was still trembling, holding on to Dipper "I don't know…" she shook her head. "I don't know…" Suddenly, they heard what appeared to be a noise coming from the far end of the corridor, holding Dipper hand; they slowly made their way to the end of the corridor, where they saw the same woman, walking down and making a left towards a door, she was uttering something and when Dipper called out, she did not reply at all. Heading into the door, they arrived at some sort of room that opened out into a little garden, in the middle of the room, rested a smashed table and upon Dipper's closer inspection, a small red diary.

_I've heard about this village before, the village of the eternal night… legend goes that a massacre occurred here for some particular reason and cursed the village to live by the eternal night, they say only one girl survived the massacre and her insane laughter can be heard ringing through the village at times…_

_ I hope I find him soon_

_ Alice Smith_

"So she came here to look for him, wonder where she is now…" Mabel said. "Maybe she's the woman we keep seeing in the house?" Dipper suggested. Seeing as there was nothing left of interest, they left the room and head back towards the corridor. Suddenly, the woman appeared again, this time heading down another hallway, "I just wanted to see him again…" she whispered. Following the woman, they headed in another room that appeared to be some sort of study, with shelves of withered and torn books piled messily on shelves that groaned underneath their weight. On the table in the far corner, Dipper noticed a flashlight and another diary placed next to it, checking to see if the flashlight had any batteries, he flicked through the diary, and it appeared to be a continuation of the previous one.

_ Thomas… where are you… I defied their advice and headed into the forest to find you… now I'm trapped… I can't find you… where are you…._

_ Alice Smith_

Turning on the flashlight, Dipper saw something shine in the corner of his eye, coming closer towards the source, it appeared to be… a camera. Crouching down, he extended his hand to touch the camera; it is if the camera itself was reverberating some sort of energy, "That's-!" Mabel tried to warn him but as soon his fingers brushed against the camera, his mind blanked. "This… camera… can capture the unseen…" a voice rasped in his head. "To banish the dead… to see what no human eye can…" the voice continued. He heard a evil chuckle that escalated into a maniacal cackle, a shrill scream pierced his mind and then… all was blank. 'Dipper? Dipper!" he heard Mabel's voice calling, he groaned and opened his eyes, he was on the ground, rubbing his head. "What happened?" Dipper groaned. "You touched that camera and immediately collapsed on the ground… I was so worried…" Mabel said. Dipper slowly got up and felt the camera, it was an old one, much like an box camera, intricate symbols were carved onto the rim of the lens and scratches and dust caked the surface of the camera, somehow, a strange power could be felt coursing through the camera. "Maybe the journal has something about it?" Mabel asked. Going through the pages of the journal, he eventually found one page describing the camera.

_Throughout my travels, I have never found such a unique camera. It is said that it has spirit capturing and sprit banishing properties, due to a unique crystal embedded within the camera itself that track paranormal energies and allow the user to see the undead with the naked eye._

All of a sudden, they heard a scratching sound coming from the door, a moan could be heard outside. Mabel ducked behind Dipper, "Who's that…" she wondered. Dipper inched towards the door, his heart racing, opening the door slightly, he screamed and jerked backwards, shocked to see Alice Smith's bloodshot eyes staring at him. She entered the room, and Dipper realized that she wasn't alive, her clothes were torn and tattered, there were angry red marks that covered her neck, a brutal slash started from her forehead to her lip, fresh blood oozed from the wound. Alice Smith lunged towards Dipper and he gasped, it was like his life was being sucked out of his very body, fatigue and nausea plagued him, if he didn't break away there was the possibility of blacking out, with all his might he struggled free and life rushed back into his aching body, Dipper was panting, he didn't want that to happen again. He raised the camera and a burst of white light filled the room, Alice shrieked and backed away, covering her face with her hands. "Do it again!" Mabel yelled from a corner. Dipper raised the camera, flashing again and again, until the symbols on the rim glowed with a brilliant blue and one last shot caused Alice to shriek and slowly fade, Dipper became dizzy, Mabel tried catching him, he saw her lips moving frantically but he fell on the floor, his vision blurring into nothing.

The same vision, Alice Smith heading into the room with the little garden, she saw the man, tried calling out and when the man turned around, it was her husband… but it wasn't him anymore, his face was brutally slashed, he muttered something about a ritual over and over, to appease someone and he proceeded to choke the very life out of Alice. The vision blackened, it was now Mabel, chasing a crimson butterfly into the horizon. "The ritual must be continued… the Repentance…" Mabel's voice echoed in the void of his mind before it all faded into black.


	3. Chapter 3- Beyond This Stony Cage

Chapter 3- Beyond This Stony Cage

**This chapter may prove slightly confusing with various vague references, but rest assured all confusion will be sorted in the next two chapters.**

"Its calling me…" Mabel said in a trance like voice. The world was grainy and black and white, she walked forward as if in a deep daze, following a small group of crimson butterflies, she stepped out of the house, and followed the trail of crimson butterflies, she made a sharp left, heading down a street filled with abandoned houses, the butterflies lead her down another corridor, there a girl…oddly familiar in a snow white dress, but the entire front portion was caked in a layer of blood, streaking over the white dress, like a macabre piece of art. Her face was distorted and twisted, her image unrecognizable. She stretched her hand outwards, beckoning Mabel to take it. Mabel slowly grabbed her hand and a white flash of light appeared, followed by an insane ring of laughter.

Dipper's eyes shot open, he was lying in the same study, but this time Mabel was gone. "Mabel?" he called out, groggily getting up, gripping the flashlight. "That vision… maybe it'll show me where Mabel went?" Dipper said to himself. Quickly exiting the house, he followed the path that Mabel took in the vision he had. He followed the path across a row of abandoned houses and shops, making a sharp turn, where he saw Mabel and the girl. Suddenly, he saw Mabel in the distance, further down the street. "Mabel!" he yelled, but she continued walking down the street. Chasing after her, her finally saw her entering grand gate with a pair of double doors, he yelled at her to wait, but she merely walked passed the doors and the doors slammed shut. Dipper tried to pry the doors open, but it was sealed shut by a strong force, the camera seemed to acting violently towards the doors, as if it was detecting a presence, Dipper raised the camera and took a picture and all of a sudden, a photo slid out of a slot that slowly developed into image, in the photo it appeared to be a crimson butterfly fluttering nearby a statue with a pair of twins inscribed on the tablet. As Dipper studied the photo, a crimson butterfly fluttered softly by his side, it flew down the street, as if beckoning him. These butterflies… what were they? Dipper thought, seeing no other lead, he decided to follow the butterfly, to wherever it wanted to go.

The butterfly eventually led Dipper to a storehouse with a huge padlock shutting the doors that entered within, but by the side was a small door that lead to the back of the storehouse. Entering the door, he arrived at a overgrown garden where he spotted the same boy dressed in the yukata, staring into the distance, his back turned away. "Jessica… I couldn't save you… and now that regret follows me to the grave…" the boy said before slowly disappearing. Dipper's heart raced as he witnessed this, was that a…. ghost? He thought fearfully. Heading into the garden, he heard a voice call him from behind and what he saw completely surprised him.

A girl, no more than 18 years old with raven black eyes and a pale complexion stared at him, however her hair was completely white, as if an old woman, she was wearing a snow white dress as well and what was most surprising was that she was trapped behind a barred window, "Damien! Why are you still here? Is Michelle in the manor?" she said with obvious worry. "Who are you?" Dipper said with confusion. "You need to take Michelle and escape, once the ritual preparations are done, there can be no escape… as of me and Tania…" she said, sorrow and fear clearly distinct in her voice. "What ritual? I don't understand…." Dipper said, trying to pry answers from the raven eyed girl, "All I can say is unlock the doors that to get Michelle, search for the twin stone tablets scattered across the village, one located near the hilltop, the other found by the old well just across the village…" she said, lowering her head. Dipper tried talking to her, trying to make some sense of what she said, but she refused to say anymore. Dipper thought that she might be referring to the door that Mabel went through, taking the girl's advice into consideration, heading out to search for the tablets. Just as she was about to leave, he heard the girl call out, "If you cannot find a way to leave the village… come and find me… I might be able to help."

Heading to the hilltop, thousands of questions raced through Dipper's mind. Who was that girl? Why was she trapped there and why did she kept referring him as Damien and who was Michelle? Pondering over these questions, Dipper finally reached the hilltop and in the far corner of the plateau, was a tablet with several crimson butterflies fluttering about it. Heading towards the tablet, he noticed that there was something lodged beneath it, it was part a wooden key… now he just had to find the other one… Just as he was heading down the hill, the breeze picked up, a sudden chill filled the air, he heard a giggling behind him, but it was no innocent giggle, it was the giggle of a psycho who had trapped its latest victim in a corner, turning around, his blood froze as he the same girl he saw in the vision, in the blood stained white dress, her face distorted. 'Are you leaving me again brother… you can't leave again…" she cackled. As soon as Dipper blinked though, she suddenly vanished, the breeze stilled and the crickets resumed singing. Unnerved, Dipper hurried to retrieve the other key, anxious for Mabel.

The well was pretty easy to find, walking down what appeared to be the main street of the village, he found the well to the right of what appeared to be an abandoned farmhouse and just by the well, he saw the tablet and the other portion of the key buried under some patches of grass. Picking up the key, he could easily fit the two portions together and he rushed back to the gate, in hopes of quickly finding Mabel. Heading back to the double doors, he suddenly spotted two men, one wielding a torch, another a long sickle. He rushed up to them eagerly, maybe they were sent in from Gravity Falls to rescue me! He thought excitedly but when they turned around, Dipper screamed in absolute fear.

The men had horribly disfigured faces, bits of flesh and bone ripped and torn, some of their fingers ripped and torn off, deep gashes in their bodies. "The twin!" One of them shouted. "Bring him to the manor!" the one with the sickle growled, brandishing his wicked blade. The man with the torch swung his torch, almost striking Dipper. Raising the camera, Dipper unleashed a flash from the camera, causing the men to howl in pain. The man with the sickle swung the blade at Dipper, striking his shoulder, although the blade did not cause damage to his skin, he could feel the searing phantom pain of the blade through his flesh. The man attempted to strike another blow but Dipper dodged and blasted another shot from the camera, the man shrieked in pain, recoiling. The other man tried to jab at Dipper, but with another flash of the camera, the torch man was sent reeling backwards, in a final shot, the symbols around the lens flared and a burst of white light sent the men disappearing. As Dipper caught his breath, he wondered… if anyone in this village… was alive.

Unlocking the double doors, he reached a bridge that crossed a dark lake, still and unnaturally calm. Across the lake loomed a large manor, abandoned and desolated, tiles on the roof crumbled, trees poking out of the grounds withered and dry and the paint crumbling and faded. Walking across the rickety bridge, Dipper had an odd feeling, something or someone was watching him from the manor, something very menacing… Heading into the grounds, he saw the front door not too far away and all of a sudden, the girl in the blood soaked dress appeared in front of the door. "Brother… are you returning…. to atone for the abandonment you left me too… " she whispered before disappearing. As the door creaked open, Dipper crept in, his nose wrinkling at the musty smell. As always, the place was desolate and in ruin but all of a sudden, the flashlight began to flicker, Dipper panicked, slapping the flashlight, "Come on… come on….not now…." he muttered frantically but the flashlight sputtered and died, plunging Dipper into darkness and the horrors that accompanied it ever so closely.


	4. Chapter 4- The Repentance

Chapter 4: The Repentance

With only the cold moonlight streaming through the shattered windows, Dipper edged through the desolate foyer, heading into a corridor that led to two doors, Dipper tried pulling at one of the doors, but it was sealed shut by a butterfly engraved padlock. Heading down the other door, he arrived at another room. Suddenly, behind some bookshelves, he heard some muttering, peeing over it appeared to be a man, hunched over, visibly shaking in fear. "The Kusabi is coming… The Kusabi is coming…" he kept repeating over and over, before slowly fading away, leaving behind a withered book. Gently picking the book up, it appeared to be part of a research log, with the title on the top of the page named "Repentance"

_The Crimson Sacrifice is a ritual performed in All God's Village, (view other logs) that somehow is supposed to appease local gods, however according to local legend, there was a failed ritual called The Repentance that caused the extinction of the entire village and its existence to be wiped off the map, ever since the village has lived an endless night where its inhabitants are doomed to repeat the failed ritual again and again._

So this place… is called All God's Village but what was the Crimson Sacrifice? Maybe if he continued searching for these logs, he may be able to find more information. Heading towards another door, he sudden felt a sharp pain in his head, his mind blanked and a blurry vision begin forming within his head. It appeared to be… Mabel walking down a long corridor, villagers appeared to be running away in the opposite direction in slow motion, pure terror visible in their eyes, silently screaming. Mabel entered another door, that lead to another grand foyer. There standing in the middle, was the same girl in the white dress, her face once again obscured, and her dress once again splattered in fresh blood. "Together…. we can finish the ritual…" she whispered grabbing Mabel's neck tenderly, Mabel made no effort to struggle and slowly but surely began choking her ever so slightly, the vision ended abruptly with a final voice resonating in Dipper's head. "Brother… why can't you finish it? Kill me… kill me…kill me…."

Dipper snapped out of the vision, "Mabel!" he screamed, rushing into the corridor, trying his best to save Mabel, he ran down the corridor, the exact same one he saw Mabel on just a few minutes ago… and sure enough, he reached a pair of double doors and he flung open, but the foyer was empty, the cold moonlight streaming from above, illuminating the room with an otherworldly feel. Stepping slowly into the room, Dipper felt a very sudden drop in the temperature, and in the middle of the foyer laid another research log, further explaining the repentance.

_Research has led me to believe that the Repentance was caused due to a failed pair of twins, it is supposed to be that one twin abandoned the other twin, when the ritual clearly calls for twins, the village tried to perform the ritual with just one twin but it ended in disaster- The Repentance._

The ritual calls for twins? Perhaps it was a reference to the Crimson Sacrifice Dipper thought tucking the piece of information away but all of a sudden, lightning flashed across the room, and behind was the girl in the bloody dress, her sick maniacal laugh pulsating across the room, Dipper fearfully tried to find way out, but the sight in front of him was so horrifying… his eyes were fixed on the gruesome image. Another flash of lightning revealed her face, the girl in the bloody dress… looked like Mabel.

Another flash of lightning caused Dipper to trip over something and went he looked down, he almost became sick at the sight of multiple bodies littering the entire foyer all slashed and brutally murdered, and his mind spun how did all the bodies appear…the girl who look like Mabel shrieked in demonic laughter, as if she was gleeful in the banquet of bodies. It couldn't be Mabel… It isn't Mabel… Dipper thought, tears began forming in his eyes, fear overtook him, he just had to get out… The girl suddenly screeched in delight as a misty apparition formed, to Dipper's horror it was a ragged old man, dressed in a tattered and blood smeared robe, ropes binding his hands and legs, one of the bodies suddenly moved, a villager who was not quite dead, extended his arm in plea but with crush of the old man's foot, he was forever silenced. "We'll be forever together now…BROTHER!" the Mabel lookalike cackled with psychotic glee.

Dipper raised his camera and tried to snap a photo of the old man, but as soon as his camera flashed, the old man seemed unfazed, the camera whirred in protest… it didn't seem to be working… the old man tried clawing at Dipper, but Dipper rolled to the side. Trying to use the camera against him, but whatever photo he took didn't effect the old man, the old man suddenly flew in the air and easily picked up Dipper and chomped onto his neck, Dipper screamed in pain and felt as if his soul was being ripped from his body, the old man flung him earthwards, sending him crashing to the ground. Tasting blood in his mouth, he knew he had no choice, he had to run. Spotting a door not too far away from the middle, he ran towards the door, the old man pursued him, a demonic growl emanating from his throat. The door getting closer and closer, the old man hot on his heels, he reached the door and slammed it shut, leaving behind the nightmares he had witnessed, the howls and demonic laughs echoing behind him.

Sliding onto the floor, Dipper panted, tears streaming from his face. He had no idea what he had just saw… he couldn't take it. "Mabel… was that really you?" he said. The door had led him to a long flight of unsheltered stairs, the night sky peeping over a gap in the ceiling, rain was pouring from the hole, thunder crashed and lightning flashed. All of a sudden, Dipper spotted someone upstairs, it was Mabel to Dipper's shock. It couldn't have been Mabel… it couldn't have been… Dipper said to himself. Getting up, he decided to explore the stairs. Going up, seemed to lead him to a door about four flights of stairs above. Heading inside, it was a narrow corridor, with a single door at the end. Inside, it appeared to be some sort of study, on the table not too far away there was a researcher's log and a diary, both accompanied with neat and brisk handwriting.

_The aftermath of the Repentance is said that the twin who had been sacrificed returned from death along with the Kusabi, another sacrifice made to appease local god and massacred everyone in the village. The girl's laughs are supposed to ring throughout the village for eternity. Legends speak of a pit, located deep within the manor that is said to the gate to the dead, this is supposedly where the Crimson Sacrifice takes place and due to the failure, the gates of death opened and death and disease ridded the entire village._

_Researcher's Diary_

_I had just arrived at the village, the people here are nice… too nice to a stranger in fact. I have my suspicions but it's the only way I'll find out about the Crimson Sacrifice, a ritual kept under close wraps. I'm currently staying with the village chief in the manor and he seems to have a pair of twins as well. I interviewed the chief about the ritual and I'll be recording it in my logs. I must get a photo of the twins as well!_

_Matt Bower_

Making note of the diary and research log, Dipper decided there was nothing left of use within the room and decided to head into the next nearby door. Inside, Dipper heard some strange mutterings and he noticed a blind screen illuminated by a light behind it, producing a silhouette of a person, it looked like Mabel but in the silhouette's hands appeared to be human head. "We promised we would always be together…. so we ran away…but everyone died…" the voice whispered to the head. Edging cautiously behind the screen, Dipper suddenly found Mabel lying down behind it. "Mabel!" he yelled and grabbed her off the floor, hugging her tightly. "What happened?" Dipper asked. "Someone… someone was calling me… to do the ritual again…." Mabel said. "The ritual…" Dipper whispered under his breath. Mabel buried her face deeper into Dipper's chest. "Don't leave me… stay with me… forever and ever… don't leave me…" she said with a shaky voice. "Of course Mabel… we're in this together… we'll be together, I promise." Dipper said, patting her back.

"We'll always be together…. won't we?"


	5. Chapter 5- Crimson Sacrifice

Chapter 5- Crimson Sacrifice

Searching the current room they were in, Dipper found it seemed to be a small archive of books and logs. Flicking through the books, Dipper found a leather-covered book that provided a description of a ritual, The Crimson Sacrifice.

_The Crimson Sacrifice is an annual ritual performed when the moon is at its fullest and brightest. It is said that a gate to hell, called The Rift is located just below the village and to appease the wretched souls within, the village conducts a ritual that will calm The Rift as well as bring prosperity to the village._

_The ritual is normally done with twins, as twins in the village are considered to be a powerful soul that split itself into two. The twins are prepped several days before and are then brought to the Rift below. There it is said that one twin strangles the other, the deceased reincarnated as a crimson butterfly, watching over the village._

So that's what it was… a ritual where a twin… kills the other. Dipper thought, a horror growing in his body. Quickly searching through the shelves, Dipper found another book, this time a journal with an old picture lodged in between.

_The villagers are growing restless, various tremors had occurred throughout my stay and the chief is fearful it might be… The Rift stirring and when this happens usually the Crimson Sacrifice is performed to calm the Rift. However, with not many twins left in the village, the only choice may have to be the chief's very own son and daughter. He says it is hard, but he has to do it… for the sake of the village. Maybe… I can finally be able to be see this elusive ritual with my very own eyes, a possible breakthrough in years of research._

_Matt Bower_

The photo that was enclosed was old and slightly torn but the image was clear and it caused both Dipper and Mabel's blood to freeze. In the photo, was two people who were similarly identical to them. The boy to the left looked almost exactly like Dipper, dressed in a white yukata smiling benevolently at the camera. A girl, that looked almost like Mabel dressed in a flowing white dress that reached past her knees, a white flowers adorned on her right ear, she had her hands clasped together, a slightly lost and cold expression on her face. "These people…. look exactly like us" Mabel gasped. "This girl… I keep seeing her… she must be mistaking me for her brother in the photo…" Dipper said with revelation. "They want us to continue the ritual… to save the village… and…" Mabel said clutching Dipper's sleeve. "Mabel, don't say that! We'll find a way out of this mess, we're in this together… and we'll get out together…" Dipper said tenderly. Suddenly, Dipper saw something glinting on one of the shelves. Going towards it, it appeared to a brass key with a butterfly symbol adorned on it. "This will get us out… you'll see." Dipper said, wrapping his arms around Mabel.

Heading out of the room and down the stairs, Dipper and Mabel decided to head back to the door at the main foyer. Halfway down the stairs, a flash of lightning suddenly revealed a man dressed in a blue yukata, slightly old and frail. "Why do you try to run… when you know escape is futile? " the man whispered ominously, before disappearing with the lightning's light. "No… leave us alone… we don't want to be part of your ritual…" Mabel said. Dipper urged Mabel on, back into the grand parlour, where he saw the Mabel lookalike and the vicious spirit. The room now was quiet and desolate, Mabel suddenly bolted forward. "Mabel… slow down!" Dipper said, his pace quickening to a jog to catch up with her. Heading into the middle of the parlor, Dipper saw Mabel just standing in the center of the parlor, her face lowered and her body bathed in moonlight. Somehow… Dipper was slightly disturbed… it was the exact same way the girl in the bloody dress stood. "Are you ok… Mabel?" Dipper said, grabbing her shoulder. "Why… won't you kill me… are you scared brother…" she whispered in a tone that was not her own. She raised her head, a grim expression on her face and suddenly slumped on the floor. "Mabel!" Dipper cried. "We need to get out of here…" Mabel said in a woozy voice. "What happened to you… " Dipper said. "It's… It's nothing" Mabel said getting up and walking towards the door while Dipper watches her… his concern ever so growing.

Heading back down the corridor where Dipper was previously was, Dipper unlocked the door with the key. The butterfly door led into another room filled with cobwebs, a pair of stairs led upwards and another doorway led further down another hallway. Deciding to try the stairs, they headed up to the top. Upstairs, it seems that the room was used as a permanent study. Rows of books lined the shelves neatly and an old but sturdy desk sat in the middle. Scanning through the books, Dipper found nothing much of interest with the books ranging from local myths to folklore until he found a discolored red book with the words "Origins Of Crimson Butterflies" written neatly on the cover.

_Crimson butterflies are said to the spiritual reincarnation of the deceased twin in the Crimson Sacrifice. It is said that the elder twin has to strangle the younger twin at the entrance to the Rift, the soul of the dead twin will become a crimson butterflies, forever protecting the village as silent guardians. The other twin, a Remaining will stay in this world. Respected but utterly feared. Below included is a poem that was created for the Crimson Sacrifice, the twin who strangles the other would usually whisper these lines, to provide some form of… comfort for the other twin._

_ One soul split as two, we stand here as one_

_ To save from ruin, to protect from death_

_ Crimson Butterfly, guide the way,_

_ For with your crimson light, brings forth a new day_

Elder twin… killing the younger…. Mabel would have to kill me… She wouldn't now… would she? Dipper thought, the urge to quickly escape this hellish village intensified. 'Dipper! I found something." Mabel said, handing him what looked like a journal.

_My twins… Damien and Michelle. I knew they were doomed the minute they were born. They live only to serve this purpose as a sacrifice, it burdens me as a father but as the village chief, I have to think about the greater good. They must be killed… for the village!_

_ Paul Ottman_

All of a sudden, Dipper heard someone from behind. Turning around, it was the same man in the blue yukata, the fire in his eyes clearly visible. "Accept your fate as the sacrifice… Damien!" the man muttered harshly before suddenly disappearing. "Dipper… he thinks we're his son and daughter… he wants us to continue the ritual… to save the village… do I have to kill…" Mabel said, tears began streaking down her face. "Listen, we're gonna get out here, forget the ritual, we're gonna get out of this manor and I know someone who can get us out of here…" Dipper said, clasping her hands and wiping away her tears. "Come on, lets get out of here…" Dipper said, heading downstairs towards the other doorway that led down a long hallway. A double door appeared on the left.

Heading inside, Dipper and Mabel gasped as they saw an elaborate chamber filled with candles and red lanterns. In the center of it all was a huge picture of Damien and Michelle dressed in snow-white clothing. "Poor kids… how could they bring themselves to kill their own twin, I mean its like killing a part of you…" Dipper said staring at the picture in awe. "To be together forever… till the very end…no matter what, could you really keep that promise?" Mabel said staring at the picture with unusual coldness.

A set of stairs seemed to lead both upstairs and downstairs. Dipper tried pulling on the door that heads downstairs but a strong force seemed to be pulling against the door, making it impossible to open. The only alternative was upstairs, which led to a confinement cell to Dipper's surprise. The cell was not very wide but it housed various amenities like books, a bed and a writing table. Heading inside the cell, there appeared to be journal lying on the makeshift study table. Flicking it open it appeared to be another one of the researcher's diary entries

_A total reversal on how the villagers treated me when I got here. One day all of a sudden, several men grabbed me and threw me in this cell. Outsiders whispered of "Kusabi" and "sacrifice" Was this what the chief had planned all along? A sacrificial lamb to appease the Rift?_

_Update: Urgent news! One of the twins, Damien I believe has the two keys. He gave me the first one, the key to the side door and he plans to fetch the key to my cell, supposedly located in the abandoned house just by the hillside. He seems to plan to escape with his sister Michelle, I hope that key comes soon_

_Matt Bower_

And just next to the journal, there was a large key with the word 'SIDE" stamped on it. Finally! This might be our way out… Dipper thought. Beckoning Mabel to follow him, he was too elated by his discovery to realize that the door to the cell slammed shut… with Mabel still trapped within in. Dipper turned around and panicked, he tugged at the door but it refused to even move an inch. "It won't budge…" Dipper grunted. "What do we do?" Mabel said in a strained voice. "The key… its located in the house where Alice Smith was… if I can find it… I can get you out, I'll be right back…" Dipper said." "Don't leave…please…don't leave again…" Mabel said. "I'll be right back… just wait here." Dipper motioned. "You promised… you promised that we would be together…" Mabel said, tears streaming from her face. "But I need to get you out, so we can get out of here, just… hang tight." Dipper said while he got up, desperate to quickly end the nightmare they had fallen prey to.

"Why did you run away…"

"Everyone died…"

"You promised… didn't you brother?"


	6. Chapter 6- Damian And Michelle

Chapter 6- Damian And Michelle

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope that you enjoy the current story as much as I enjoy writing it. Just as a side note though, I would love any feedback on the story's progression to ensure that I'm keeping you guys as riveted as possible! :) Onwards with the story!**

Heading out of the grand parlor, Dipper walked towards a door on the far end of the corridor, this brought him to a underground walkway that seemed to be carved straight from the rock itself. Water dripped from the stalagmites above and the walls were covered in soft, damp moss. Further up the path, Dipper suddenly noticed a boy dressed in a yukata. It was the same boy… that looked just like himself, Damian… "Michelle… why did I leave you…" Damian whispered before fading away. Heading towards the end of the walkway, a locked door blocked the path. Using the researcher's key, he opened the door that led straight back the entrance of the manor. As soon as he reached the entrance, the flashlight suddenly sputtered back on. Somehow… the flashlight can only work outside the manor.. Odd Dipper thought. Heading out of the manor, he crossed the same bridge again, but this time he saw the apparitions of Damian and Michelle. But this time, Michelle looked more benevolent, her hair smooth and wavy, her dress a pure white, untouched by blood. "Brother… do you think we can escape, the ritual will begin soon." Michelle whispered. "I have a plan.. but we have to consult with Tasha first, she may know the way out…" Damian replied. "As long as we're together… I don't care…" Michelle said as she placed her head on Damian's shoulder, their spirits slowing vanishing into the night.

Heading back to the house where they encountered the spirit of Alice, Dipper headed back inside, guided by the researcher's map. The map led him into the same study where Dipper found the Camera Obscura. According to the map, a secret trap door led to a pair of stairs that led downstairs to an underground area. After some scanning, Dipper found a slightly loose floorboard that he proceeded to pry open, revealing a narrow flight of stairs. Armed with only his flashlight, he headed into the depths, unsure what he'll find below. Reaching the landing of the staircase, he arrived at an underground cellar filled to the brim with various trinkets and old books. Studying a bookshelf led him to find a torn diary with butterfly impressions on the cover.

_Father has decided to choose us to become the next sacrifice. Damian and I plan to escape a few days before the ritual starts. We first need to consult with Tania who is held up at the old storehouse, supposedly she knows the way out of this damn village._

_No matter what… Damian and I will be together…We promised that we would never stay apart no matter apart._

_Please keep your promise brother._

_Please._

_ Michelle_

Searching the cellar, Dipper found a chest and with some effort managed to pry it open. Inside laid another piece of the butterfly diary as well as a ying yang key nestled gently in some rough cloth. Picking up the key and the diary, Dipper found it was a continuation of the previous entry.

_We plan to escape tonight. We have the key to the shrine and the passage. Now its only a matter of getting there without arousing the suspicion of the villagers. As Damian and I walked through the nearby forest, we rested on a nearby stump. At that moment, I finally felt that everything was right.. I wish that time…would stop and it would just be Damian and I . We've been through so much with the ritual… Damian said he could never bring himself to kill me, and he wouldn't abandon me for the world._

_To be forever at each other's side… to escape the nightmare…. Damian, we can finally be happy._

_Together._

_Michelle_

A key to a shrine? Maybe that was the way out, if he could rescue Mabel and bring her to the girl.. Tania, they could finally be free. Dipper thought excitedly as he pocketed the diary and the key. All of a sudden, Dipper felt the surroundings blacken and the air dropped suddenly in temperature. Aiming his camera, Dipper tried to find the source of the happenings and out of the shadows, a being so horrifying that till today sears in the back of Dipper's head. A man, with his entire body in tattoos, dressed in a long skirt like clothing, his upper half exposed to reveal more tattoos, but his most gruesome feature was that his eyes were gouged out, rope tied through the sockets, he muttered something incomprehensible and lunged forward at Dipper. With a flash of his camera, Dipper sent a white blast that lit the entire cellar, causing the man to shriek in agony. Repeating shot after shot, Dipper edged closer and closer to deal the final blow but suddenly the man lashed out grabbing at his throat, the camera slipped out of his hands has the breath was slowly being squeezed out of him. Dipper scrabbled to free the quickly tightening grip but it was all in vain as the man sneered as his iron grip constricted Dipper's neck. "You… shall now be a Mourner for all eternity." The man hissed. In a last resort effort, Dipper reached for the camera and miraculously he managed to bring the camera closer and with a flash, the man's grip was loosened as he recoiled backwards. In a final shot, the symbols around the lens flared as a final bolt of energy was released, causing the man to scream in pain before slowly fading. Left behind was a research journal and a diary which had to do with "Mourners"

_Mourners_

_Mourners are a group of people that deal closely with the preparations of the Crimson Sacrifice. The are the ones who work near the gateway of the Rift, ensuring the strangling process and ritual as a whole goes according to plan. Due to the forbidden nature of the Rift, Mourners have their eyes gouged and lips sewn shut. Below is a code of which by the Mourners follow_

_To see the Rift, is blindness_

_To talk about the Rift, is eternal silence_

_To hear about the Rift, is deafness_

_To become a Mourner, is eternal damnation_

_To guide the butterfly into the new world,_

_Generally convicts and slaves usually end up as Mourners but people who talk about the Rift in public and closed door will result in punishment as a Mourner. This is a clear example on the paralyzing fear the Rift has on the village, truly interesting indeed._

_Researcher's Diary_

_I was just about to leave and suddenly the village chief apprehends me. Apparently, I have committed a heinous crime by illegally documenting the Rift. I'm currently held captive in the cellar of one the houses. I pray I may leave soon._

_Oliver Ramon_

This appeared to be a different researcher from the usually logs I find… Dipper thought. Maybe he became a Mourner…and that was his spirit? Dipper shuddered at the thought and quickly left the cellar eager to get back to the manor and rescue Mabel. Heading out of the house, Dipper trudged his way back to the manor. Just before he reached the door, Dipper saw Damian and Michelle staring at the double doors to the manor with melancholy. "Brother… will we ever come back…" Michelle asked. "For the better, we shouldn't. Even though it may cling to us like a shadow, this village will bring us nothing but unhappiness…" Damian replied woefully. "Well brother…lets do this… together…" Michelle said grasping Damian's hand gently before fading with the wind.

Heading back inside the manor, Dipper retraced his steps leading back to the cell hoping that Mabel hadn't been waiting too long inside the cell. As Dipper reached the cell, he couldn't seem to find Mabel inside. Assuming she may be behind the bookcases that were inside the cell, Dipper used the key and unlocked the door. Inside, Dipper found Mabel gone. His heart raced, how could Mabel have escaped without the key…Suddenly, on the floor Dipper saw carved on the floor, the words "Sorry" and "Are you leaving me brother…" were repeated, each one more frantic than the other. Also on the floor was a note and a photograph that was attached to it.

_Tania… I'm sorry about her… You could have ran but you didn't. _

The photo attached was of the girl Tania in the cell, looking as sad as ever. All of a sudden, Dipper's mind blanked as a vision formed in his mind. It was Tania, Damian and Michelle deep in the forest. "Now remember don't look back…" Tania said clasping Damian and Michelle's hands. They both nodded in unison and began to run, leaving Tania in the distance. Faster and faster they ran, "Wait for me!" Michelle panted as she tried to keep with Damian's pace. "Hurry up, who knows if they discovered us?" Damian urged her on. As they distanced themselves from the village, Michelle's leg suddenly slipped on a cliff. Screaming, she tumbled downwards, her last image of Damian screaming her name…

The vision changed to Michelle back in the village surrounded by villagers discussing in absolute frenzy. He'll come back… I know it… Michelle thought. Several images flashed, Michelle being tortured and beaten and finally strangled and thrown into a pit. Damian whispering he was sorry. The vision altered to Mabel at the double doors to the manor, walking away in a daze, chasing a cluster of crimson butterflies. As the vision ended, Dipper came to a horrifying conclusion…

He abandoned her…


	7. Chapter 7-Twins

Chapter 7- Twins

**Author's Note: It's really been a while since the last update! I truly apologize as life has been getting very hectic, but this chapter posted today and another two possibly tomorrow or the day after that so enjoy! :)**

Hurrying out of the cell and back to the side door where he exited the last time, Dipper rushed across the bridge in hopes that he would catch up with Mabel. As he went through the double door gates that lead back to the main village, he caught an unusual sight above him. A bridge that connected two houses, there was a figure walking across. Upon closer view, it was Mabel, in a daze walking across the sky bridge. Dipper yelled her name but she did not respond. Alarmingly, Dipper noticed something behind her; a long haired woman with her neck snapped backwards, her face facing Dipper, her eyes glowing wickedly with devilish energy. Dipper saw a door leading into one of the houses and rushed towards it. Like all of the houses in the village, it was desolate and quiet. Candles flickered quietly as Dipper walked across the rickety floorboards; he was in some sort of living area where a smashed table and several rotting chairs laid scattered across the room. Amongst the chaos, Dipper found another research log by Matt Bower, this time describing the bridge between houses.

_The Bridge Of Heaven/The Tunnel Of Earth_

_In recent findings, I have discovered about what goes on before the Crimson Sacrifice ritual. It seems that the twins are kept in separate houses. One house, The Manor Of Light and another the Manor Of Shadow. Each twin is not allowed to see each other till the day of the ritual. Servants and assistants commute through what is known as the Bridge Of Heaven or the Tunnel Of Earth. Though I do not know how these passageways are managed, I have heard that "twins are the key to opening the heaven and earth"_

_ Matt Bower_

Tucking the log away, Dipper walked up an old flight of stairs than lead to another room. This time a door was directly to his left while a room and another door was further down. Deciding to try the door nearest to him, he stepped out onto the Bridge Of Heaven, a chilly breeze swept through his hair, the pale moon coldly staring from above. A door was not too far away. Crossing the bridge, he tried the door but it would not budge, locked firmly on the other side. Sighing, Dipper decided he had to go back another way when all of a sudden he felt a tingle down his spine. Turning around, he screamed as he saw a woman hanging from the ceiling, her neck broken and contorted. With a sickening crack, she lifted her head to stare at Dipper, lunging for an attack. Dipper quickly raised his camera, flashing and causing the woman to reel backwards in pain. She lashed forward attempting to throw the camera towards the ground, but Dipper aptly dodged and fired another shot. Wailing in agony, the woman charged at Dipper, her eyes searing red, a final blast from the camera silenced her screams leaving behind a small diary and a key.

_The Kusabi is fast approaching; I know the ritual has failed. If I jump now, I can diminish my suffering, the cold earth looks so tempting. I would rather die now than face the blade of the Kusabi_

_Paula_

Alongside the diary, was a key with the design of twins, a small note was attached to it, which read "Key To Dollhouse." Pocketing the key, Dipper decided he would try the door inside the house upstairs. Heading back in, he headed into the door to the far right of the room, this door lead to a what appeared to be a dressing and bedroom. The wallpapers were of a faded white, the bedsheets although now ripped and stained appeared to be of white origin, a small circular window that was now boarded up appeared to have white remnants of fabric on them, which resemble curtains. On a tabletop rested another research log.

_As local folklore would tell, the Tunnel Of Earth is located at the Dollhouse at the west end of the village. Speaking of dolls, this village appears to have an obsessive craze over them, especially twin dolls. It took a little while to get tongues loose but the word is that the dollmaker, Steven Harick had twins that were part of the Crimson Sacrifice, and to replace the dead twin he constructed a replica for the remaining twin. However, one night the villagers heard screams coming from the dollhouse when they rushed in, they found the remaining twin, blood on her face her father killed and the doll missing_

_Matt Bower_

Maybe if I can open the tunnel I can head into the other house and rescue Mabel. Dipper thought as he exited the house and quickly made his way to the west side of the village. After a quick walk, he arrived at the dollhouse. Using the key, he unlocked the padlock on the doors and stepped in. What was inside wasn't a sight to behold, dozens of dolls broken lay across the floor and some hanging from the roof. Many had eyes popped, stuffing ripped open, staring vacantly back at Dipper. He stifled his fear as he made his across the room, trying a door to his far right. Opening the door, he walked down a long hallway. Suddenly he heard the shuffling of feet and the whirr of a crank. Aiming his flashlight around the darkness, he tried locating the source of the sound but the surrounding had lapsed into silence. Entering a room at the end of a hallway it appeared that he was in a bedroom with two sets of everything. Beds, mirrors, cupboards… Must be for the twins that stayed here, Dipper thought. Rummaging through the room, he found an old purple diary on one of the tables.

_Purple Diary 1_

_ Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill?_

_Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill?_

_Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill?_

_Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill? Why Kill?_

Slightly unsettled by the diary, he decided to explore the rest of the room and found another extract of the purple diary, this time descripting about twin girls named Helena and Hally.

Purple Diary (2)

_After the Crimson Sacrifice ritual, after killing Hally… I couldn't bear to live without her. Everyday I'm tormented by her face as I strangled her. Her innocent, obedient face as I choked the very life out of her… that memory will haunt me… forever._

_Father brought back a doll that looked like Hally today, she moves and walks like Hally but she does not utter a sound. It does give me some comfort with her being around, but I sense malice within that thing. Something Father should not have brought home._

_Helena_

After exploring the room, Dipper decided to head out, bringing himself to a shabby living room that reeked of mold and dust. In the center suddenly two apparitions appeared. Two girls, a blond and a brunette. "As long as you're around… I feel safe…" the brunette spoke softly as they disappeared. Dipper examined the living area but didn't find much of interest, heading through another door he arrived at another hallway that lead to two doors. Trying to door to the left, Dipper found himself in a room filled with dolls. Twin dolls to be exact, each with a red cord bound at their waist. In the center of the room was a large trap door and around it were two mannequins dressed in some ceremonial clothing. Dipper tugged against the trap door but it stayed shut tightly. Upon closer inspection, Dipper saw something engraved on a plaque just above the trap door. "The bond between twins shall open the gate to the Earth" This must be the gate to the Tunnel Of Earth! Dipper thought with excitement. He needed to find some key to open the door, examining the dolls around with their waist wrapped in a red cord, maybe he had to find something similar for these mannequins. He decided to try the other door he saw previously at the hallway, this led him into what appeared to be a workshop. Various doll parts were scattered around the room, with cogs, wheels and spindles messily dumped in various boxes. Along the wall fading diagrams of dolls and designs were nailed on but what stood out the most in the room was an altar that had a knocked off chalice filled with foul smelling blood that oozed across the altar's surface. Heading towards the workbench, Dipper found a wither log that seemed to belong to the dollmaker himself.

_Helena hasn't been acting like herself since the ritual, she would always keep to herself, murmuring how she needed to go back. So I decided to make her a doll, but not just any doll, an exact replica of Hally, with a soul within the doll. The soul will require a small ceremony but if it makes Helena happy I don't mind._

_Steven_

Looking around the room, Dipper found a piece of blood red cord on one of the shelves, perhaps this is what he was looking for. Picking it up, he found another log by the dollmaker, the tone more scared and frantic compared to the previous log.

_That cursed doll, I knew I shouldn't have placed a soul within it. Helena seems to be acting differently now, I hear her mummer in her room."Do I really have to kill?" over and over. I think that spirit might be brainwashing her. I have no choice, I need to throw that cursed doll into the abyss. Helena will see her sister die again, but it is for her own good._

_Steven_

Taking the cord, Dipper headed back into the room with the mannequins. Tying the cord around them, he suddenly heard a bolt being undone, the tunnel had opened but just as he was about to step in, a chilly breeze swept through the room. "Sister…"a voice whispered. Dipper turned around and saw the same blond and brunette girl dressed in matching red kimonos. The brunette girl stared at Dipper and with a motion branished a bloody knife. "Hally says you must die… just like Father…." she grinned maniacally and charged towards Dipper. Dipper raised the camera and with a flash sent Helena reeling backwards. Hally charged forwards and attempted to grab Dipper but Dipper rolled quickly to the side and snapped a shot, but Hally didn't even flinch. Her head rotated 180 degrees facing Dipper and a demonic smile crossed her lips. Dipper suddenly felt the phantom pain of Helena's knife through his chest, his very life sapping away. With all his might, he aimed the camera at Helena, causing her to recoil and shriek. Shot after shot, the spirit of Helena weakened until finally a final shot silenced her, the doll which resembled Hally crumpled to the ground, a black ooze emitting from its mouth. On the floor, Helena's spirit appeared to have dropped another fragment of her diary.

_Purple Diary (3)_

_As I stand here with Hally, I realize how important that we weren't separated. Losing Hally was like losing a part of myself and now… I don't want to let her go again. I overheard that Father wanted to destroy Hally,to take her away from me again. I won't let that happen, Hally and I are together forever._

_I won't let her go. We promised._

_Helena_

After pocketing the fragment, Dipper headed down into the tunnel. It was quite eerie within the natural tunnel. Dipper could hear water dripping somewhere, moss crept upon the walls of cave and the air itself was damp and cold. All of a sudden as Dipper was walking down the tunnel, he heard a giggle. Dipper slowly turned around, praying that it wasn't her and like a demon from hell, Michelle stood there in her blood soaked dress. "Brother, why do you run?" she said as she edged closer. "Stay away…" Dipper walked backwards cautiously. Michelle erupted in a fit of demonic cackling and charged towards Dipper. "Die with me brother, we PROMISED!" Dipper ran, Michelle insane laughter echoing on the walls of the cave. With a sudden trip, Dipper fell flat on the ground, the camera and torch cluttering far away from his reach. He didn't have time to pick it up, Michelle's cackle reverberated, deafening Dipper. "STAY WITH ME!" she shrieked and burst into a frenzy of psychotic laughter. Heart pounding, chest crashing Dipper made it to the end of the tunnel and scrabbled up the ladder, he slammed the trapdoor shut. Dipper arrived at a room with only one door, Dipper tugged at the door, frantically tugging at the handle but it would not budge, Dipper pounded against the door. He couldn't get trapped here, not now! he thought frantically as the peals of demonic laughter got ever so closer to seal his doom.


	8. Chapter 8- House Of Horrors

Chapter 8: House Of Horrors

Without the camera and the flashlight, Dipper was powerless against Michelle. He had to get back to the dollhouse to reaccess the Earth Tunnel, but now trapped in a house with the demonic Michelle, easier said than done. Heading out of the room, he felt a sudden chill and like a walking nightmare, Michelle stood there. "Damian… why did you leave me… to do the ritual…" Michelle whispered before suddenly dashing forward, her face contorted in a demonic expression. Dipper ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he ran down the hallway, Michelle hot on his heels. He reached a door and flung it open, entering a large room. Without a minute to spare, Dipper rushed towards to door on the far end but suddenly all the candles flickered out, a satanic giggle resounded throughout the room that crescendo-ed to a deathly cackle. Fumbling around the darkness, Dipper's heart pounded in his chest, the room became silent… All of a sudden, all the candles reignited in a flash, revealing a different scene to the room.

The room had violent streaks of blood splashed everywhere, bodies littered the floor, indiscriminately murdered. Michelle stood in the center of it all, admiring the grotesque scene like it was a grand painting. "So much death… so much pain…. If only you had stayed… they wouldn't have to suffer…" Michelle stared at Dipper coldly. "I'm not Damian…" Dipper said while backing away. "Didn't we always promise each other… that we would always be together…" Michelle murmured and edged towards him. Dipper edged towards the door and ran through, Michelle chanting his name over and over as he fled through the dark hallways. Pretty soon, Dipper arrived at a staircase leading downstairs but he suddenly caught movement heading towards the left, the figure… looked like Mabel. Rushing towards Mabel, he called out her name. The figure stopped and walked towards Dipper, as soon as the figure came into the pale light, Dipper gasped in horror. The image of Mabel and Michelle flickered between the two, Michelle suddenly lunged at Dipper but with a nimble dodge he rushed down the stairs as the pursuit continued. He rushed into another room downstairs; there was a walk in wardrobe as well as a door. Tugging at the door, Dipper found that it would not open, by the side of it a panel stood with a doll with long hair, another panel was beside it but it laid barren. On a panel, the inscription read: 'The twins shall open the bridge of heavens" The Bridge Of Heaven! Dipper thought, he had to find the other doll but all of a sudden Dipper heard footsteps coming from the door. Panicking, he rushed into the walk in wardrobe and hid there.

The footsteps could be heard from inside the room now. A voice called out… it sounded like Mabel. "Dipper… where are you?" she called. "Mabel…" Dipper whispered, he wanted to get up and check but his gut instinct was telling him otherwise. "Dipper, come out, I'm scared…" the voice called again. Scanning the wardrobe, he found something resting on one of the shelves. It was the missing doll for the panel! Tensing himself, he burst from the walk in wardrobe towards the panel slotting the doll in. The dolls began turning slowly to face one another. Come on… come on…. Dipper urged. "Damian… are you running again?" a voice cooed. To his horror, it was not Mabel he heard but Michelle in disguise, slowly she advanced towards him, her hands raised. 'Stay away…" Dipper whispered with a strangled voice. "Now… die with me." she said and with a blood-curdling shriek charged towards Dipper. A click was sounded as the door unlocked and Dipper opened and slammed the door quickly. Screams of anger and frustration could be heard as Dipper backed away from the door but pretty soon the screams died away and Dipper plopped onto the floor, exhausted and grateful that for another close encounter. He was back on the same bridge that he had fought the broken neck women, a breeze rustled through his hair, tears began streaming from his eyes. He couldn't contain his emotions any longer; they were trapped in a hellish village, waiting for death. How long… will this nightmare last he wondered as the pale moon glowed overhead, a cold otherworldly watcher to his suffering.

Picking himself up, he headed back into the house where the Bridge Of Heaven began, making his way back to the dollhouse in which the Tunnel Of Earth began. Heading back into the dollhouse, it was twice as ominous without the flashlight and the camera with only faint candle keeping the eternal darkness at bay, retracting his steps he decided to head back to the room where the tunnel began. Heading down the trapdoor, he was back in the tunnel and found the camera and flashlight scattered on the ground. To his relief, both items weren't damaged at all. Brushing off the camera and flashlight, he made his way back into the house where he encountered Michelle in a desperate attempt to look for Mabel. With renewed courage, he ventured through the house once more searching for signs of Mabel. Heading down a hallway, he tried a door to his right that he didn't notice the first time round. It lead him to what appeared to be a storage room . Various shelves were packed with boxes of stuff that ranged from dusty clothing to farming tools. A dusty old style radio laid on a table with a few cassettes. Studying the cassettes, the one that stood out the most was a cassette with a faded, slightly torn label that read "Village Chief" Placing the cassette into the radio, there was some static before a voice crackled into life.

_I… have a pair of twins, Damian and Michelle. From the day they were born, I knew… I knew that they were doomed to this fate. I didn't want it to be this way, the ritual had failed twice already, it was getting angry, the village would plummet into chaos. Many people urged me to sacrifice Damian and Michelle, that it would be for… a greater good. It caused me many sleepless nights, to condemn my son and daughter to death, for one of them shall life a painful life, the blood of their twin forever soaked in their hands but… it is a necessary sacrifice for the life of one does not equate the lives of the entire village, even if they are my children. I sit here now to ponder on condemnation, it is not the butterfly or the Remaining but rather the hand that cast them to their untimely doom._

Seeing nothing else of interest, he decided to continue exploring through the house. All of a sudden, he heard soft footsteps coming from above and a door creaking and closing. Tensing himself, he walked up the stairs, arriving at another hallway. Three doors were spread across the hallway, with one on each end and another at the far end. Deciding to try the door on the left, he reached a bedroom that was barren, a window revealed a view that stretched across the villahe, the moonlight radiating brilliantly into the room. On the desk laid another cassette tape but this time there were old blood stains on the label, making the writing unreadable, plugging it into the radio there was a lot of static before Dipper could faintly hear a voice amongst the static.

_Why… did he leave… we were supposed to do the Crimson Sacrifice together and now… I'm here. He'll come back… won't he, I know he will. Damian, do… you still remember that day at the lake near the manor, we sat there for hours talking about every part of our lives and we ended by promising… that no matter how far we were, how sad, lonely or angry that we would stay together. I wait Damian.._

_I'll wait forever…._

Suddenly Dipper felt someone behind him, turning around his blood froze in his veins as Michelle stood, giggling. "Now,brother…" she whispered calmly before pouncing onto him, he felt her hands constricting his neck ever so tightly, his life oozing away. "One soul split as two, we stand here as one, to save from ruin, to protect from death, crimson butterfly, guide the way, for with your crimson light, brings forth a new day." She sung in a twisted, vile tone. Dipper tried saying something but his eyes plummeted into darkness, the horrific lullaby echoing in the recess of his mind.

Dipper's eyes shot open, he was in a cave, surrounding him were candles on poles, melting slowly. He saw a tunnel leading further into the depths of the cavern, getting up he walked towards the tunnel, arriving at a large natural chasm, a huge pit stood in the middle, a mourner stood at the far end at the edge of the pit. "Where is my sister?" Dipper asked, staring directly at him. The mourner did not speak but merely pointed downwards into the pit. Dipper edged towards the pit, "Don't look down there!" A voice screamed in his head, but his body disobeyed him as he glanced downwards, a white flash of light consumed him and then there was silence. Dipper gasped and sat upright, he was in the room where he played the recording, now quiet and desolate. He was trembling… was it all just a dream? He stood up, unnerved and quickly left the room, trying to push away the horrific vision that he had encountered.

Deciding to try the other door to the right, he headed inside and inside the room stood a mirror, its surface like quicksilver in the night. A lone figure stood in the room in solace; it was Damian, his eyes staring blankly into the echoing of the mirror. "Tonight… we escape" he whispered before disappearing. This… must have been the house Damian and Michelle were kept in before the Crimson Sacrifice. He didn't seem to find anything else in the room, so he tried the last door that led to what appeared to be an altar room. Positioned grandly above the altar was a old sheet of paper stamped with a crimson butterfly, on the altar laid a book, it seemed to speak of the pit that Dipper saw in his vision.

_Gateway To The Spirit Realm_

_Beneath the Manor, there is talk of a pit that leads to the Underworld and that's where the Crimson Sacrifice takes place, when the twin strangles the other twin, the dead twin is thrown into the put to satisfy the gateway, then a crimson butterfly flutters from the pit to watch and guard the village for the coming years_

_Matt Bower_

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps once more, a low giggle echoed from the hallway. Michelle… Dipper thought, the horror creeping onto him. The footsteps grew closer and closer, he had nowhere else to run. He couldn't scream or speak, the door flung open. Mabel rushed towards Dipper, she buried her face in his arms. "Dipper…don't leave me again.." she whispered. "Mabel… how.." Dipper was at a lost for words. Mabel gripped him ever so tightly, "We need to get out of here…" Mabel urged. "I know… someone in the village who can help us, we can go there now." Mabel nodded and walked away, Dipper's eyes trailed her every movement. There was something off about her, it looked like her but Dipper felt something unusual, something that was never meant to be… he saw her entering the house before, Dipper sense something but his mind refused to make the connection. Dipper tried shaking the thought from his mind, but it clang to him like nightmare that he could never wake up from.


	9. Chapter 9- An Unforeseen Truth

Chapter 9- An Unforeseen Truth

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just want to make sure you're enjoying the story, so mind dropping a comment, that would be amazing, would be great to ensure that you guys are enjoying the story! :D**

"The ritual's about to start, hurry!" Dipper exclaimed as they rushed back to the storehouse where the girl was. Mabel puffed and panted as she tried keeping pace with Dipper as they rushed back to meet the girl. Soon, they arrived at the storehouse, the girl was still in her cell staring longingly at the moon, her eyes deep in reflection. When she casted her glance at them, she snapped out of her trance and said: "Damian! You found Michelle, the ritual is almost going to start, thank goodness you found her." "How do we get out of here?" Dipper asked. "There is a temple at the top of the hill, at the highest point of the village, it should lead you out of the village, but unfortunately after numerous escape attempts the gate has been sealed shut, the only way to open the gate is to head into a shrine not too far from the temple, there you should be able to open the gate." Dipper heard this with relief and excitement, that they could finally escape this nightmare of a village. "Escape with us… you don't have to be trapped here, you can still make it out." Mabel urged. The girl broke her gaze with Dipper and Michelle, "I can't… I can't leave, I'm sorry…" she said. All of a sudden, she began fading away slowly, causing Mabel and Dipper to gasp. A sudden image filled Dipper's head, it was… Michelle standing in front of the door of the storehouse. "I need to tell Tania that I'm sorry that I got her involved in all of this, I never should have…" As she opened the storehouse door, she screamed in horror.

Tania was dangling from the ceiling, a noose wrapped around her neck. Michelle averted her gaze from the dead body and walked off, tears forming in her eyes. "Damian… if you just hadn't left me…" her voice whispered as the dream ended. Dipper was still in shock from what he saw, the girl in the storehouse had been dead for a long time, what he saw was merely her lingering spirit doomed to play out her final moments before her death endlessly. Dipper silently urged Mabel away, more determined to get out of the village then ever before. The temple as said by Tania, was at the highest peak of the village, reaching at the foothold of the hill, Dipper noticed a shrine to the left of him. "That must be the shrine that Tania was talking about…" Mabel said. Opening the double doors to the shrine, the shrine was like all the buildings in the village wrecked and desolate, in the center of it all stood a statue of a pair of twins wrapped with a fraying red cord, the statues were cracked and chipped, their faces worn with weather and age. In the center of both statues there was a tablet with a butterfly shaped hole with an inscription that stated: "The crimson butterfly will lead the way to the light" "This must be the thing Tania was talking about." Mabel said. "The key should be here somewhere." Dipper said scanning the room. They eventually found a door with a small hole at the bottom of the door, Dipper tried pulling at the door, but it wouldn't budge. "What do we do now?" Dipper sighed. "There's a hole at the bottom of the door, maybe I could crawl through and unlock the door from the other side" Mabel suggested. "Are you sure? It might be unsafe…" Dipper said with concern. "I'll be fine… just trust me.." Mabel said. Dipper handed her the flashlight, "I just don't… want to lose you again.." Dipper said with a shaky voice. Mabel hugged him, providing him with much needed reassurance and crawled through the hole to the other side.

Crawling through the hole, Mabel arrived at a hallway with several doors. She tried tugging at the door but it firmly wouldn't budge, upon closer inspection there seemed to be a lock with a bellflower design. "Dipper, there's a lock here, I'm going to look for the key, it should be somewhere here…" Mabel said through the door. "Alright, just be safe…" Dipper said. Walking towards the first door on the left, she arrived at a mini library of sorts with several shelves of books ranging from local folklore and mythology to political agendas of the time, one particular book caught her interest, explaining about the temple that they were going to escape from.

_The Crimson Temple_

_Perched on top of All Gods Village lay the Crimson Temple where Veiled Priests, people who are in charge of the Crimson Sacrifice are initiated and preparation for the Crimson Sacrifice begins at the temple. Below the temple there is a natural tunnel that leads to the outskirts of the forest. In the past, it was a notorious place for twins to use to escape, after several attempts of escape, the priests sealed the entrance and it is only unlockable with the Crimson Butterfly emblem located at the shrine of the Crimson Butterfly that's situated at the foothold of the hill._

Finding nothing else of interest, Mabel tried leaving the room but suddenly a Veiled Priest, dressed in dark blue clothing, a pale veil covering his face wielding a staff appeared in front of the doorway. "The twins who will become the Sacrifice have returned…" the priest whispered before disappearing. "No… not us…" Mabel said. Mabel tried the door across the mini library, this time it took her into a that appeared to be a study, on the table a brass key with a bellflower design rested on a rough piece of cloth. Heading back to the door, Mabel quickly unlocked it, allowing Dipper to pass through. "Right, lets find that emblem." Dipper said. Heading to the door on the far end, Dipper and Mabel were led into a large room with a large hole in the center of the room, allowing moonlight to shine onto a pedestal with a metal claw cradling a crimson butterfly emblem. Approaching the emblem, they heard a sudden scream as a Veiled Priest charged from within the shadows, striking Mabel onto the ground. "Mabel!" Dipper screamed. "No twin will escape…" the Veiled Priest murmured as he drew his staff. Dipper raised his camera, getting ready for a shot but the Veiled Priest struck his staff on the ground causing balls of shadows to zip through the air, striking Dipper causing him to topple to the ground. Dipper winced on the ground in pain as the priest lunged towards him but Dipper aimed the camera and fired, causing the priest to shriek in pain. Dipper tried for another shot, causing the priest to retreat in agony, shot after shot, the priest recoiled but in a final attempt lunged at Dipper, its face writhing with fury. "Go to hell…" Dipper whispered before delivering the final shot, silencing the Veiled Priest forever.

Rushing to Mabel side, Dipper cradled Mabel on his chest. "Mabel are you ok? Are you ok?" he whispered with tears seeping from his eyes. "Dipper… run… run now" Mabel whispered. "What?" Dipper said. "Michelle… the ritual… you have to go…." Mabel faintly said. "We're almost out, come on, just a little more…" Dipper said helping Mabel up. Dipper helping Mabel by allowing her to lean on his shoulder, hobbled to the entrance, where the twin statues were. Placing the emblem into the slot, Dipper heard a rumbling sound from beneath his feet. The twins move to face each other, in the process breaking the red cord tying their waists together. Helping Mabel out of the shrine, Dipper felt an overwhelming sense of relief that the nightmare was over, that they could finally be… Dipper didn't have time to finish his thoughts a group of ghostly villagers surrounded the outside of the shrine. Their faces contorted in rage and pain, they spotted Mabel and Dipper. "The twins!' One of them screamed. "Get them!" another shrieked. They had nowhere to run, Dipper shielded Mabel from the encroaching hands, but the rough hands of the ghostly villagers proved too strong, Mabel was yanked from his grasp, a sudden pain erupted from his head as he was hit with a wooden baton, drifting slowly into unconsciousness the last thing he saw was Mabel being carried away, her eyes fluttering open, tears streaking from her eyes.

A vision. Mabel was standing at the gate of the manor with Michelle by her side. "You have to finish it…" Michelle whispered. "If he comes…" Mabel said staring at the manor. The vision ended with Mabel's voice whispered, "Dipper… can you really keep the promise… together forever?" Dipper opened his eyes, he was still at the shrine, his head throbbing in pain. Mabel was gone; he was left alone in the darkness, once again. He gazed upon the path that led uphill, shrouded in mist, the way out called him, that Mabel was unsavable, that he should just leave her behind. Another path lead back to the village, towards the manor, he faced a crossroad. To save Mabel was to face the terrors of the village once more, to escape was to abandon Mabel. "Our promise… to be together…" Dipper said. He recalled Mabel and the photo of Damian and Michelle, she stared at the photo, he remembered with unusual coldness.

"Together forever, could you really keep that promise?"

Dipper had made his decision, a decision that would change his reality forever.


End file.
